Barroth/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Barroth gehört zu der Gattung der Kampfwyvern. Sie sind verwandt mit dem Uragaan, Radobaan, Dämonjho, Anjanath, Duramboros und Brachydios. Ebenso besitzt der Barroth eine Unterart, welche ausschließlich in der Tundra beheimatet ist. Verbreitung Der Barroth ist in den feuchten oder klimatisch neutralen Gebieten der Sandebene beheimatet, kann selten jedoch auch auf den Ödnis-Inseln angetroffen werden. Man findet ihn hauptsächlich in der Nähe von Wasser- oder Schlammlöchern, sowie Oasen - im allgemeinen stärker vegetierenden und kühleren Gebieten. Da sein Körper sehr empfindlich gegenüber Hitze reagiert, schützt er diesen stets mit einer Schicht aus Schlamm und hält sich grundsätzlich von den heißen Gebieten der Sandebene fern. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Barroth ist zwar ein tagaktiver Jäger und somit auch Fleischfresser, jedoch ernährt er sich ausschließlich von kleinen bis mittelgroßen Insekten und Neopterons, wie Altaroth oder Bnahabra. Dadurch, dass der Barroth in der Sandebene sehr auf sein Revier bezogen ist und er auch sonst keine Jagd auf andere große Monster macht, besitzt er eigentlich kaum Feinde. Viele seiner möglichen Gegner - beispielsweise Diablos, Sand-Barioth, Tigrex und dessen Unterart - halten sich bevorzugt in den heißen Wüstengebieten auf. Jedoch wird davon ausgegangen, dass jegliche Begegnung mit einem dieser Monster für den Barroth tödlich ausgehen würde. Einzig und alleine sein Verwandter Dämonjho stellt für den Kampfwyvern eine große Bedrohung dar, da dessen Körper sich an jede Temperatur und sonstige klimatischen Änderungen anpassen kann. Auf den Ödnis-Inseln sieht das ganze jedoch wieder anders aus. Da diese ein vollkommen neutrales und stabiles Klima besitzen, hat auch der Barroth einen größeren Radius, in welchem er sich bewegen kann. Denn nicht nur die großen Wasserbewohner und Leviathane - Lagiacrus, Plesioth, Gobul und Königs-Ludroth - könnten ihm hier zu einer ernst zu nehmenden Bedrohung werden, sondern auch solche, die ihren bevorzugten Lebensraum an Land finden: Elfenbein-Lagiacrus, Uragaan, Rathalos und natürlich auch wieder der Dämonjho. Sie alle sind nämlich um einiges kräftiger, als der Barroth selbst und haben zum Teil den erheblichen Vorteil aus der Luft oder dem Wasser zu attackieren. Biologische Anpassung Der Barroth ist perfekt an das Leben in der Sandebene angepasst. Sie können ihren empfindlichen Körper dort durch den Schlamm abkühlen und schützen, sowie sich ohne Mühe von den dort häufig an zu treffenden Bnahabras und Altaroths ernähren. Die Krone an der Vorderseite seines Kopfes dient als eine Art Schaufel, wodurch er seinen Körper fast vollständig in einer Schlammpfütze vergraben und sich dort vor Gefahr verstecken kann, sowie die Möglichkeit eines plötzlichen Erstschlages hat; da er unter dem Schlamm nur schwer zu entdecken ist. Ebenso besitzt der Barroth die Fähigkeit auf dem Schlamm zu Laufen, ohne zu versinken oder stecken zu bleiben. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Barroth_Ecology In addition, its feet are lobed that presumably enable it to walk on the top of mud without getting stuck. Wodurch genau diese Fähigkeit hervor gerufen wird, ist jedoch unbekannt. Verhalten Der Barroth verlässt nur selten sein Schlammloch. Nur um auf Futtersuche zu gehen oder eine mögliche Bedrohung aus der Welt zu schaffen. Er kann jedoch nicht lange außerhalb von diesem bleiben, da sein Körper in großer Geschwindigkeit überhitzt und ihn dies unter Umständen sogar das Leben kosten könnte. Im Falle einer Überhitzung kehrt der Wyvern in sein Schlammloch zurück und bedeckt seinen Rücken, Kopf, sowie Beine und Schweif mit neuem Schlamm; in dem er sich mehrmals von einer Seite zur anderen rollt. Bei Gefahr, welcher er sich nicht stellen kann oder wenn er bereits verletzt ist, vergräbt sich der Barroth mit der Hilfe seines schaufelartigen Kopfes im Boden und verlässt das Gebiet unterirdisch. Obwohl der Barroth von Natur aus eigentlich ein ruhigeres und friedfertiges Gemüt besitzt, greift er erbarmungslos und geradezu impulsiv alles an, was seinem Revier unerlaubterweise zu nahe kommt. Er attackiert den Gegner hauptsächlich mit seinem Kopf und Schweif, durch Ramm-Attacken. Manchmal macht er sich jedoch auch den Schlamm auf seinem Körper zu nutze und wirft diesen durch Schütteln auf seinen Feind ab. Ebenso reagiert der Kampfwyvern sehr aggressiv, wenn er in seinem Schlaf gestört wird.Gesehen im Barroth Lebensweise-Video. en:Barroth Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise